Anatomies: An Awkward Little Ficlet
by TheMaskedShuppeteer
Summary: Paul and Dawn, describing each other's anatomies. Just how awkward can one ficlet get?
1. Part 1: Paul as Depicted by Dawn Berlitz

_**Summary: **__Paul and Dawn, describing each other's anatomies. Just how awkward can one ficlet get?_

_**A/N: **__Inspired by _MyWasteland's Anatomy of Attraction. _Idea is credited to that person._

_Hehe! I just felt I had to do this. _

_**Disclaimer: **__The idea, characters, and their anatomies are not mine! 'Cause that'd be weird…_

—

**Anatomies: An Awkward Little Ficlet  
><strong>_**Part 1: **__Paul as Depicted by Dawn Berlitz_

—

**Hair**

It's… purple? Plum? Mauve? Um… yeah, I guess it's kinda pretty.

…What? No! I don't want to "run my fingers through it"! That's gross! Besides, who knows when he last washed his hair?

…Seriously? He uses _women's_ shampoo?

**Eyes**

I hear all the girls in his fanclub say they're "an exotic and alluring onyx swimming with unrequited love and affection shadowed beneath frosty layers of glimmering ice". It sounds… kind of cliché to me, not to be mean or anything. I just know they're dark, really dark.

And mysterious.

…Kind of attractive…

…

…_DEAR MOTHER OF ARCEUS—!_

**Eyebrows**

What? His _eyebrows_? Why would you want me to describe them? They're _**eyebrows**_.

…Ugh, fine. But I kind of forgot what they look like. I think they're the same color as his hair though, and I know they're always pointed downwards to give off that "Get out of my way or I'll crush you" sort of vibe. Oh yeah, and if he keeps furrowing them, he'll get wrinkles when he's 20.

**Cheeks**

Um… tanned? Rough? Soft? I don't know?

…Huh? What does caress mean?

**Nose**

It's straight. Definitely not big, not small either. I guess it complements the overall look of his face.

…No! I did _not _just call him good-looking!

**Lips**

I refuse to participate in this any longer! I don't care how much you're paying me!

…Double? Seriously?

Well… they're lips. They look kind of rough, but soft to a certain degree. They're thin-ish and not plump or anything. And I don't think he knows this, but when he's embarrassed (which is… almost never) he always bites them, which is pretty funny. He's always frowning, though, and it makes him look weird. He should smile more often; I bet he has a nice smile.

…You say anything and I'll send out Mamoswine.

**Chin**

It's strong and defined I guess. All I know is that he would look hideous with a beard. Pray to Arceus he doesn't up and grow one.

**Neck**

…What's a hickey? A bruise? What? As much as I dislike him, I would never hurt him!

**Body**

*cough* Uh… can I pass?

Hmph.

Um, well, it's hard to tell. I mean, he always wears those baggy clothes.

…Huh? A picture? Lemme see…

...

...

W-where… _where did you get this_…?

—

_**A/N: **__And… end Part 1! Yay, finished it!_

_I already have Part 2 (Dawn as Depicted by Paul Shinji) finished, so when I get enough reviews, I'll post it!_

_Reviews required: … at least 5 sounds good._

_Kay, now click that button down there!_


	2. Part 2: Dawn as Depicted by Paul Shinji

_**A/N: **__Holy metronome, Batman!_

_Batman: *grunt*_

_I got __**7 **__reviews man! That's like… two more than I asked for! You guys rock!_

SUPER UBER SPECIAL THANKS TO: **azngirlhere, Rainbowcastle, EmpoleonRocks, Mew Mew Pachirisu, toolazytologin, SuperAwesomePerson XD, and ReveyLationsFulfillment! **

_**Disclaimer: **__I asked my Mom to buy me the Pokemon franchise for my birthday, but all I got was a $20 bill. So yeah, I own nothing._

_Now ENJOY~!_

—

**Anatomies: An Awkward Little Ficlet  
><strong>_**Part 2: **__Dawn as Depicted by Paul Shinji_

—

**Hair**

It's blue.

…Well, what am I _supposed _to say then? You have a script for me, I'll read it.

…Tch. That's what I thought.

**Eyes**

…Oh look, a script.

I hate you people.

*Ahem* "Her eyes are the most stunning shade of blue ever to be seen by man. They're quite like the vast skies of a summer day, yet also stormy and incomprehensible like the deepest waters. They shine more brilliantly than the lustrous and adamant orbs and are a thousand times more beautiful. I would and could happily drown myself in those erotic pools of—"

…_What kind of __**idiot **__wrote this?_

**Eyebrows**

They're blue too.

…Oh look, _another _script. I cannot contain my joy.

"They are so delicately arched and elegant. I would love to—"

**Cheeks**

I don't even care anymore. Just hand me the damn thing.

"Skin so soft to the touch and pale as ivory, though a delicate pink when I lean over and gently brush my li-"

…

…Electivire. Stand by for battle.

**Nose**

It's a nose.

…What _else _can you say? That's right; nothing. Because it's a _nose. _

**Lips**

We're moving on. _**Now**_.

**Chin**

What the hell? Honestly, it's a chin. Just like a nose, there's nothing to say.

**Neck**

…You're going to pay me _double_ if I read this whole script?

Triple.

That's final, take it or leave it.

…Heh.

"It arches gracefully like a swan's. Its creamy expanse seems to stretch for miles and miles and I would give anything to run my hands over the smooth skin. But even more, I would love to… _nip and—"_

*cough*

"—_**lick**_… my way up it as I tenderly ki—"

**Body**

I've had enough.

Electivire! Use Thunder!

"_Vire!"_

—

_**A/N: **__That… was honestly terrible…_

_Anyways…!_

_Please leave the hungry monster some reviews to munch on! Even if you just want to say I suck crap, do so in a review! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on…_

_(PEER PRESSURE! GIVE IN!)_

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
